


Reunion

by Hotarukunn



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Future Fic, in which Ayanami is Verloren, just a little bit of violence, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ayanami gets his body back, he goes to see Hyuuga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, maybe a followup to my drabble "Don't", maybe not.

"Uwah~ Aya-tan! You look so cool!"  
Verloren stares down in silence at Hyuuga for a long time. "Is that the first you say?" he finally ask, seeing that Hyuuga's cheerful grin never leave his face.  
"Because you do!" is the reply when Hyuuga bounces to his feet, and Verloren shakes his head. Always the same, in life as in death, was he not? Foolish Hyuuga, always acting in ways he did not expect.

Moments later, Verloren's fist hits Hyuuga in the face, hard, enough to crack bones, and Hyuuga yelps in pain and shock as he tumbles back down to the ground, and when he clutch his nose there are tears in his eyes. "You punched me, so mean! Aya-taaaan!"  
"You deserve it. What were you thinking?"  
Hyuuga looks up in surprise at the question, and when he speak, his tone is serious, completely honest. "I just wanted to protect the person that means the most in the universe to me."  
After a few moments to take in this information, Verloren sigh. "Hyuuga. You are an idiot."  
Hyuuga giggles, a sheepish look appearing on his face as he wipe away the tears. "Ahaha~ You've told me before~" 

He carefully rubs his nose to soothe the pain, to see if it was broken, and startles when the man crouch in front of him. He tip his head just a little to the side, so obviously wondering what was going on. He leans closer, and Hyuuga's eyes are so wide that it's almost amusing.  
"Eh? Aya-tan? What are you--?"  
He wraps his arms lightly around Hyuuga, who cuts himself off in favor of making a puzzled sound. "Nothing." he murmurs, and he can feel how confused Hyuuga is. "Um, alright.. But.." He falls silent when the arms around him tightens, and the hood is pulled down to allow Hyuuga access to bury his nose in silvery-white curls. He can feel how Hyuuga is slightly smiling when he returns the embrace, and he buries his face against his wrinkled, Hyuuga-smelling shirt.  
"Are you crying, Aya-tan?" Hyuuga asks, and he can't help but snort at the question. "No."  
"Ahaha, I didn't think so." Hyuuga laugh, no awkward feelings heard in his voice and only the tones of someone who speaks the truth. "But, Aya-tan."  
"Nn?"  
"I'm really really happy, that you came to see me."

For a long time, the death god can not say anything, but the straight, sincere words make a smile threaten to spill out on his face, so he decides to just not respond to that statement.  
"Hyuuga."  
"Ye~s?" Hyuuga chimes, and the order comes out less demanding, not even close to as sharp as usual. "Shut up."  
Hyuuga grins broadly, lets out clear laugh, and pulls him in closer. "Yes sir~!"

For a while longer, just some time longer, Ayanami lets himself be held tightly by his friend, while he takes in all of it, remembers and wishes that he will never have to lose Hyuuga ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder just how many times I'll reduce myself into a heap of tears by reading Kapitel 89...
> 
> *
> 
> On a side note, does anyone rp Ayanami? I've been longing to rp with an Aya-tan and this far i've seen not a single one around dreamwidth. I'm considering apping Hyuuga ino a game (possibly Holly Heights or Dragonhaven) since I miss playing him in games.


End file.
